


Sobreviviendo al Dragón

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Dead, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Post "And the Beast from the Sea" Events, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: Algunas acciones tienen consecuencias. Hannibal aprenderá la lección cuando la ira del Gran Dragón Rojo alcance también a Will y no solo a su familia.Años después, el doctor emprenderá un viaje para conocer en profundidad al hombre que perdió y mantener vivo su recuerdo. Pero al llegar a Nueva Orleáns...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Surviving the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580439) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

**PARTE I:**

 

**EL LLANTO DE AQUILES**

 

Estaban estancados en el caso. No tenían rutas de investigación que seguir y no iban a sacar nada en claro, así que Jack lo envió a casa: un fin de semana con la familia tal vez lo ayudase a despejar la mente un poco y regresar el lunes con energías renovadas.

 

Cuando llegó a la granja de Maine fue para descubrir que todos sus perros habían sufrido un percance y estaban hospitalizados en la clínica veterinaria del pueblo: aparentemente habían comido algo que los había intoxicado... estarían muertos de no ser por Molly y Walter.

 

Pasó el día entero en la sala de espera de la clínica, hasta que el veterinario lo obligó a marcharse: los perros estaban bien. Habían sido intervenidos a tiempo y ya estaban estabilizados, a la espera de que se recuperasen y pudiesen volver a casa dentro de unos días. No tenía sentido que se quedase allí.

 

Así que regresó a la granja... y al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara por segunda vez con el dragón.

 

 

 

 

 Alana estaba esperándole frente al ascensor cuando llegó y bajaron juntos hasta el sótano del hospital, donde se hallaba la celda de Lecter.

 

\- ¿Es verdad? - preguntó la psicóloga, sin poder ocultar su agitación – Lo he visto esta mañana: está en todos los noticieros, Jack.

 

\- Es verdad – confirmó el agente del FBI, con semblante grave – El Hada de los Dientes ha muerto: Molly Graham le disparó, después de que se colase en su casa para asesinar a la familia. Por desgracia, la bala llegó demasiado tarde.

 

Alana apartó la mirada. Suspiró y se colocó en un acto reflejo un mechón de cabello negro detrás la oreja, intentando mantener la compostura. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el agente al cabo de un momento, su rostro era más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción contenida.

 

Su voz sonó ligeramente afectada al hablar:

 

\- Hice la llamada que me pediste. El abogado de Hannibal me lo ha confirmado: no ha mantenido contacto con su cliente desde que acabó el juicio.

 

Jack resopló, aunque a esas alturas la noticia no lo pillaba por sorpresa.

 

\- Bastardo retorcido. Así es como lo han hecho: se habrán mantenido en contacto fingiendo que Dolarhyde era su abogado. Y de alguna manera éste averiguó donde vivía Will...

 

Alana lo observó con inquietud.

 

\- ¿Crees qué Hannibal se lo dijo, que lo envió deliberadamente a por los Graham?

 

\- Lecter no estaría contento con la idea de que Will tuviese una nueva familia, ¿cierto? Está obsesionado con él. Y como muchos psicópatas, es posesivo: saber que Will ha rehecho su vida en estos tres años lo habrá hecho enojar, se habrá puesto celoso.

 

\- Probablemente. Pero si es así, entonces le ha salido el tiro por la culata... a menos que también quisiese muerto a Will.

 

\- Lo dudo. Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen: ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podría cumplirse.

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó Alana al cabo de un momento, intrigada - Has venido hasta aquí para informar a Hannibal: quieres que sepa lo que ha ocurrido.

 

\- Quiero mostrarle su obra y felicitarle por ella – respondió Jack - Voy a darle al César lo que es del César.

 

En ese momento al ascensor alcanzó su destino y sus puertas se abrieron de par en par. El agente y la psicóloga salieron al pasillo.

 

 

 

 

 Hannibal estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo. Era un día como otro cualquiera... hasta que vio venir a Alana acompañada por Jack Crawford.

 

El agente y la psicóloga se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial de su celda y lo observaron con el ceño fruncido, como ya se había convertido en su costumbre. Él los ignoró, aunque notó que Jack estaba tenso y Alana disgustada. Nada nuevo. Se percató de que el jefe de unidad llevaba un periódico bajo el brazo y eso despertó ligeramente su curiosidad.

 

\- Buenos días – saludó con educación - ¿Me habéis traído noticias?

 

\- El Hada de los Dientes ha muerto – anunció Jack, sin preámbulos - Molly Graham le seccionó la aorta abdominal de un balazo.

 

\- Bien por la señora Graham. Su marido estará orgulloso, imagino – hizo una mueca despectiva - Aunque lamento el potencial desperdiciado del señor Dolarhyde. Y debo añadir que ese apodo vulgar que le ha puesto la prensa no es su verdadero nombre: en vida quería que le conociesen como el Gran Dragón Rojo. Esa era su identidad.

 

\- Eso ya no importa. Está muerto y no volverá a aterrorizar familias nunca más.

 

\- El objetivo del Dragón no era aterrorizar, sino transformar a sus víctimas – dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a la cristalera, observando a Jack con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos – ¿Transformó a la familia de Will? ¿Está él furioso o satisfecho con el resultado? Imagino que estará muy ocupado, cuando no ha venido personalmente.

 

Se hizo el silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Alana habló para romperlo:

 

\- Will estaba en la granja cuando el Dragón llegó. Su esposa logró acabar con él, por no antes de que los alcanzase a todos. No hay supervivientes, Hannibal.

 

El doctor parpadeó. Contempló el rostro de la psicóloga, que hablaba de rabia y tristeza a partes iguales, mientras intentaba procesar aquella información en su cerebro.

 

No podía ser cierto. Sin duda había algún tipo de error.

 

\- Will... ¿está...?

 

\- Muerto – sentenció Jack y sus ojos lo acusaron sin piedad - Usted envió al Dragón a por ellos y él hizo su trabajo. Ahora puede vanagloriarse de su obra.

 

\- Yo no envié a Dolarhyde tras Will...

 

\- … pero si tras su familia – intervino Alana – Tuviste la oportunidad de hacer el bien y la rechazaste, Hannibal. Podrías haberle hablado a Will sobre Dolarhyde y decirle quien era: lo habrían detenido y ahora él estaría vivo.

 

\- ¿Y por qué estaba Will en Maine? - contraatacó, sin poder contener el enojo en su voz - ¿Quien le dijo que se marcharse a casa?

 

\- Él quiso ir – respondió Jack – No podíamos avanzar más en el caso y él echaba de menos a Molly y a Walter. ¿Quien puede culparle? Pasar el fin de semana con los tuyos, es lo que hacen los padres de familia.

 

\- Entonces es su familia la responsable de lo sucedido, no yo.

 

\- Los Graham están muertos gracias a tu intervención – declaró Alana, traspasándolo con la mirada – Si lo aceptas o no, a nadie le importa. Solo hemos venido a informarte. Y por mi parte – se giró hacia el agente del FBI – creo que hemos terminado aquí y deberíamos irnos.

 

Jack asintió. Sacó el periódico para esgrimirlo ante él y lo dejó en el cajón que servía para alcanzarle objetos cuando era necesario... como el teléfono cuando hablaba con su abogado, por ejemplo.

 

\- Todo suyo, doctor, por si quiere recrearse en la lectura – se acercó de nuevo a la pared de cristal para despedirse de él. Había un leve brillo de triunfo en su mirada: - A pesar de todo, me alegra saber que Will ha quedado al fin libre de usted. No volverá a soportar su carga, y usted ya no podrá hacerle daño nunca más. Adiós, doctor Lecter.

 

Se marcharon juntos, dejándole allí de pie, solo. Hannibal los observó mientras se alejaban, pero sus ojos no veían nada. De repente sentía el cuerpo invadido por una especie de vacío. Su cerebro se convirtió en una nube oscura con miles de pensamientos y de sentimientos que se entremezclaban y se confundían. Oyó de nuevo las últimas palabras de Jack, siendo ahora consciente de lo que significaban: Will se había ido. Lo había perdido. No volvería a verlo nunca más.

 

Le temblaron los labios y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Recorrió el pasillo, el tacón de sus botas resonando contra el linóleo del suelo. Llegó hasta la celda acristalada y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, contemplando al hombre tendido en el camastro, que le daba la espalda como si no quisiera saber nada de ella ni del resto del mundo.

 

Se apartó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara, inquieta. Sabía que se buscaría problemas con Alana si se enteraba de que había ido a visitarle, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía estar allí: su esposa opinaría que aquello era un riesgo y una pérdida de tiempo, y aún así ella sentía que era lo correcto.

 

\- Buenas tardes, doctor Lecter.

 

El psiquiatra no se movió, aunque algo en su postura le indicó que era consciente de su presencia.

 

\- Buenas tardes, Margot. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

 

\- Tengo algo para usted – metió la mano en el bolso, trémula, y sacó un fajo de cartas. Las contempló y suspiró, resignada – Hace unos días, tras el funeral, un grupo de amigos fuimos a la granja de Will: la madre de Molly nos llamó por si queríamos quedarnos algunas de sus cosas, antes de donarlas a Caridad. Lo cierto es que no había mucho: algunos libros, ropa, aparejos de pesca... y una colección de botellas de whisky – sonrió, nostálgica.

 

No pudo ver como el médico la correspondía.

 

\- Le gustaba el whisky – dijo Hannibal, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

 

\- Lo sé. Verá, el caso es que... – declaró, tras una pausa – Por casualidad encontré unas cartas en un escritorio, en el salón. Estaban en un cajón cerrado, la madre de Molly me dio la llave. Las cartas están dirigidas a usted: cerradas y sin matasellos, es evidente que nunca las envió... aunque quizás pensase hacerlo.

 

\- No – vaticinó Hannibal, haciendo una mueca - No iba a mandarlas, por eso las escribió. Seguramente lo hizo para responder a las que yo le mandé. Solo para desahogarse, sin ninguna intención de echarlas al correo, por supuesto.

 

\- Sea como sea, me pareció que debía traérselas – lo miró con tristeza - Will ya no está con nosotros. Supongo que el hecho de leer las cosas que él le escribió no puede hacer ningún daño.

 

\- Tal vez si o tal vez no. De todas formas ha sido un gesto loable, Margot. Todo un detalle por su parte.

 

\- Si, bueno, se las dejo en el cajón – se acercó y dejó el fajo dentro, tal y como había dicho - Procure que Alana no se entere: ya sabe lo que opinaría la respecto. Y tampoco debería saber que he venido a verle.

 

\- Tranquila, le guardaré el secreto.

 

\- Se lo agradezco – permaneció allí unos segundos más, en silencio, y luego suspiró y se alejó de la celda - Adiós, doctor Lecter.

 

\- Adiós, Margot.

 

 

 

 

En cuanto ella se marchó, Hannibal se levantó y fue a recoger las cartas.

 

Era un fajo prolífico, atado con cuerda fina, no contenía menos de veinte cartas: Will debía haber empezado a responderle después del primer año y habría parado cuando se acercaba al tercero, quizás por sentirse asustado o avergonzado de su proceder.

 

Hannibal sopesó el fajo entre sus manos, mientras regresaba al camastro para estudiarlo. La textura de los sobres era suave, olían a tinta y papel, a cerrado... y por debajo de todos aquellos aromas, enterrado para que él lo encontrase, estaba el olor de Will: aire fresco, pelo de perro, flores de la rivera del río, leña recién cortada... y aquel inconfundible e infame aftershave.

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el perfume inundara su olfato y su cerebro y le trajese el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había olido: el día en que Will Graham se plantó ante su celda y le pidió ayuda para dar caza al Dragón. Él ya sabía que vendría, por supuesto. Lo sabía desde aquella noche en que había permitido que Jack lo detuviese en Virginia. Tarde o temprano habría de llegar el asesino por el que Jack Crawford tuviese que acudir a Will Graham, y entonces su maravilloso amigo no podría resistir la tentación de usar su don para atrapar a otro asesino. Era algo que se le daba demasiado bien y ya le había tomado gusto a la persecución y la caza, estaba seguro.

 

Solo necesitaban una conversación. Unas palabras a solas para convencerle, para que todo volviese a ser como antes, para que fuesen uno del otro de nuevo...

 

Pero Will había muerto, y con él morían todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones. No habían servido de nada los años pasados tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo su verdadero potencial; ni sus intentos por liberarlo; ni el perdón otorgado por una traición que le había dejado el corazón sangrando y en carne viva; ni siquiera la renuncia a su libertad, a la que había accedido voluntariamente para que llegado el momento Will supiese donde encontrarle y pudiese acudir a él cuando estuviese preparado.

 

Todo su esfuerzo había caído en saco roto. Alana y Jack pensaban que la muerte de su amigo era culpa suya, pero se equivocaban... al menos en un 80%. Él no era responsable de nada. ¿Qué demonios hacía Will en Maine, sabiendo que ese fin de semana era luna llena y por lo tanto el Dragón atacaría? ¿Por qué había regresado con su familia, estando el caso aún sin cerrar? Había sido un estúpido. Lo había echado todo a perder. Debería haberse quedado en la ciudad, tendría que haber esperado hasta concluir su trabajo, debería...

 

Las lágrimas lo atacaron antes de que pudiese contenerlas. Sintió el escozor en los ojos y su visión se nubló por un momento, mientras se secaba los ojos con ambas manos y trataba de controlar su impotencia y su rabia. Will era el culpable de su desdicha. Quería odiarle y no podía, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho: su pérdida había convertido aquellos últimos días en un abismo para él, donde navegaba constantemente entre la apatía y el sueño excesivo. No lloraba, y aún así su almohada amanecía cada día empapada. La presencia de su amigo era como un fantasma omnipresente en su Palacio Mental. No podía ni quería librarse de ella.

 

Todo lo que había hecho por Will... se lo había dado casi todo. Y aún le habría dado más, de haber tenido la oportunidad. Dejó que lo encarcelaran solo para que pudiesen estar cerca, pero eso ya no importaba. El único motivo por el que permanecía atrapado como un insecto tras el cristal había desaparecido. Ya nada tenía sentido.

 

Abrió la primera carta, porque se moría de ganas por conocer su contenido. Reconoció al instante la caligrafía de Will y casi pudo verle sentado a solas frente a su escritorio, quizás con un fuego cálido crepitando en la chimenea, puede que con alguno de sus perros echado a sus pies y sin duda alguna con un vaso de whisky y una botella al lado, escribiéndole a un hombre al que decía detestar - representaba todo aquello que él temía y odiaba – pero cuya atracción no podía resistir. Era tan incapaz de ignorar o de desarmar el vínculo que los unía como él mismo.

 

Sus ojos castaños recorrieron las letras, que eran lo único que le quedaba de él. Se bebió sus palabras, hasta el punto de que comenzó a oírlas pronunciadas por el propio Will en su cabeza, con ese acento pausado y sureño que tan bien conocía y amaba:

 

_Querido Hannibal..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal tuvo que esperar semanas para ejecutar su plan. Y no solo por el estado apático en que la inesperada muerte de Will lo había sumido, sino porque aún no era el momento propicio.

 

Debía elegir la fecha y momento del día adecuados, si quería que su plan funcionara.

 

En los tres años que llevaba encerrado había maquinado varias estrategias de fuga diferentes, algunas contaban con el apoyo de Chiyoh, otras no. Puso en práctica una que no incluía la inestimable ayuda de su ex-niñera, porque no había podido comunicarse con ella después de lo de Dolarhyde, ya que Alana le había suspendido las llamadas como castigo y estaba – una vez más – incomunicado con el mundo.

 

Pero él seguía teniendo sus propios recursos. Y Alana no se encontraba en el hospital aquel día: el día de Navidad. Como tantos otros cargos del hospital y la mitad del personal, estaría en casa almorzando con su familia, mientras Hannibal engullía la dosis de medicamentos convenida para ser enviado a la enfermería.

 

Había hecho un trato con uno de los celadores para que le consiguiese lo que necesitaba, en el momento que lo necesitara, a cambio de una sustanciosa suma de dinero. Se trataba de un ambicioso y astuto joven llamado Oliver Hudson, que llevaba en su nómina más de un año: Hannibal supo que le sería útil cultivar su amistad en cuanto intercambiaron las primeras palabras y desde entonces no había escatimado esfuerzos por ganarse su confianza y su apoyo.

 

Como solía decirse, era conveniente tener amigos incluso en el infierno.

 

El señor Hudson tenía sueños de futuro y para eso hacía falta dinero, así que conseguirse un patrón rico – aunque fuese un asesino en serie caníbal – le pareció una buena forma de lograrlo. Era una maniobra totalmente respetable, por supuesto. Todo lo que el señor Hudson tenía que hacer era prestarle su mano cuando él se lo pidiera y a cambio el doctor se la llenaría de billetes, sin necesidad de que nadie lo supiese. Era un buen trato, un acuerdo entre caballeros.

 

Poco después del mediodía del veinticinco de diciembre, mientras todos estaban degustando el almuerzo, Hannibal sufría un ataque en su celda y era trasladado por el señor Hudson a la enfermería en una camilla. Lo atendió la enfermera al cargo, quien como era de esperar subestimó el efecto sedante de las drogas en su paciente y terminó siendo atacada por este mientras intentaba colocarle una vía intravenosa. El doctor la estranguló solo hasta dejarla inconsciente. No tenía motivos para matarla y no quería alarmar a su ayudante con un asesinato del que nadie le había hablado.

 

Con la enfermera fuera de juego y encerrada en el armario de la limpieza, Hannibal se cambió de ropa usando las prendas que el señor Hudson le había conseguido – unos sencillos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. No era la clase de ropa que él se pondría jamás, pero el atuendo no llamaba la atención y le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido hasta que pudiese volver a sus trajes a medida y sus jerseys de lana con pantalones de tela - y enseguida ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio. Hudson lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás y llegaron al aparcamiento, donde estaba su ranchera.

 

No había gente alrededor en ese preciso momento del día. El hospital y el aparcamiento estaban desiertos y no tuvieron problemas al abandonar el lugar, porque Hannibal supo esconderse y nadie sospechó de un celador que se marchaba a casa tras acabar su jornada... el doctor dejó que su compañero condujera hasta la carretera principal y cien metros antes se sacó del bolsillo el bisturí que había robado en la enfermería.

 

Oliver Hudson estaba muerto antes de darse cuenta. Ni siquiera sabía que el médico se había hecho con un arma: Hannibal le seccionó la yugular de un solo tajo, rápido y preciso; consiguió detener el vehículo a un lado de la carretera, al tiempo que su cómplice se desangraba sobre el volante; y se bajó rapidamente para rodear la ranchera y sacar el cadáver, con cuidado de no marcharse. Lo escondió tan bien como pudo para que no lo encontrasen pronto y luego subió al vehículo, ocupándose de limpiar la sangre con un trapo que encontró en la guantera, todo antes de incorporarse al tráfico en la carretera.

 

Condujo de camino al aeropuerto, donde meses atrás Chiyoh había alquilado por orden suya una de las taquillas de consigna y le había dejado allí una pequeña bolsa de viaje con todo lo necesario, desde dinero hasta ropa y documentos: su plan era comprar un billete hacia cualquier parte y abandonar el país sin levantar sospechas, antes de que se percatasen de su fuga y pudiesen localizarlo.

 

Por supuesto Jack lo perseguiría, pero eso no lo preocupaba demasiado. Ya se había evadido antes de Jack Crawford, y aún cuando sabía lo tenaz y testarudo que el jefe de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento podía llegar a ser, especialmente en su trabajo, ni siquiera él era eterno. Tarde o temprano se vería obligado a dejarlo en paz y él podría volver a su rutina. Empezaría de nuevo en algún lugar lejos de Norteamérica.

 

Ya no había nada ni nadie que lo atase allí. Sin Will, cualquier plan o esperanza para el futuro había quedado obsoleto. Solo le restaba existir... y no pensaba hacerlo en una celda de máxima seguridad en el Hospital para Criminales Psicóticos de Baltimore. No. Ya no tenía sentido seguir encerrado esperando a un hombre que nunca vendría. Tenía que asumirlo y seguir adelante.

 

Will se había ido. Y si su amigo ya era libre, él debía serlo también.

 

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, dejó la ranchera en el aparcamiento e hizo lo que había planeado. El billete que compró era para Buenos Aires, Argentina. Se subió al avión una hora después, vestido con un elegante traje de tres piezas y llevando la bolsa a bordo como equipaje.

 

Mientras el avión se ponía en marcha, se reclinó en su asiento de primera clase y cerró los ojos. Al despegar, sintió que una parte de él también lo hacía: se quedaba en Baltimore, atada a los recuerdos y a todo aquello que él iba dejando atrás.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE II:**

**TRAS TUS PASOS**

 

 _Buenos Aires (Argentina). 4 años después_.

 

El día era cálido. La primavera estaba siendo un tanto húmeda aquel año, pero nada que él no pudiese soportar.

 

Era primera hora de la tarde y estaba sentado en el porche de la casa que poseía en las afueras de la ciudad, una antigua granja que había comprado a su llegada por un precio módico y reformado por sí mismo en menos de un año. La casita tenía fachada blanca, dos dormitorios y una sola planta. Contaba con un pequeño estudio y baño en suite. Junto a la cocina había plantado un huerto con el que abastecerse y en la parte frontal había un jardín del que se ocupaba uno de sus empleados, Alfredo: su esposa y él eran los encargados de realizar todas las tareas en la casa. Los había contratado al poco de llegar y a día de hoy seguía satisfecho con su trabajo, su afable carácter y su discreción. Los buenos trabajadores no eran fáciles de encontrar y estos además vivían cerca. Ciertamente, no podía pedir más.

 

Alfredo estaba en ese momento recortando los setos que habían sido plantados a lo largo de la verja que rodeaba la propiedad, mientras a su lado correteaba Alegría, el perro que la pareja había adoptado tres años atrás. Era un mestizo sin raza, pequeño, con solo tres patas porque la cuarta la había perdido a causa de un atropello. Él mismo lo había encontrado una mañana junto a la carretera, en tan lamentable estado que no pudo resistirse a recogerlo y llevarlo al veterinario. No tenía dueño, así que iría a parar a la perrera y le practicarían la eutanasia si no le encontraban uno pronto.

 

Él no quería un perro. Nunca había sido especialmente afín a las mascotas, ni a los animales en general, y no necesitaba uno que le hiciese compañía. Pero aquella criatura lo había mirado con sus grandes ojos castaños cargados de confianza y agradecimiento. Estaba desamparado, y él sabía que – de haber estado vivo – Will jamás le habría perdonado si lo hubiese dejado allí. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: pagó la factura y se llevó al perro a casa. Lo entregó a Alfredo y a su esposa, Martina, quienes lo recibieron con cariño y habían cuidado de él estupendamente hasta la fecha. El can no podía ser más feliz teniéndolos como dueños.

 

De vez en cuando Alegría se le acercaba meneando el rabo, estudiando su humor para ver si podía beneficiarse de algunas caricias y juegos. A veces él lo acariciaba y a veces no, a veces jugaba con él y de vez en cuando – durante sus arrebatos de melancolía – lo tomaba en brazos y lo acariciaba hasta que el animal se dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

 

Le recordaba mucho a Will: Alegría había llegado hasta él apenas unos años antes, roto y desamparado, necesitado de alguien que se hiciese cargo de él y le diese amor y cuidados. Cada vez que lo veía pensaba en su malogrado compañero, que pese a no estar a su lado jamás lo había abandonado: vivía con él en su Palacio Mental y se sentaban todas las tardes a conversar, uno frente al otro en los sillones de su antigua consulta o en la cabecera de su mesa, donde hablaban sobre todo lo que deseaban hablar. En muchas de esas ocasiones él le había pedido perdón por lo sucedido y Will siempre le había respondido con silencio.

 

Lo echaba tanto de menos... nunca habían llegado a compartir todo lo que deberían haber compartido. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca, pero sus planes de futuro jamás se habían realizado. Y la situación ya no tenía remedio. Solo le quedaban los recuerdos y la nostalgia del pasado...

 

 _Basta. Sabes que no es una buena idea_ – se dijo, irritado. Llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía meses y sabía que era peligroso, pero aún así...

 

 _Han pasado cuatro años. La búsqueda se ha relajado_.

 

 _Todavía estoy en la lista de Más Buscados del FBI_.

 

_Jack Crawford se ha retirado. Ahora vive en Europa, ¿recuerdas? No tienes que temer nada de él._

 

_Sigue sin ser una buena idea. Volver al pasado no sirve de nada._

 

_Will lo hizo por ti._

 

 _Will quería comprenderme antes de volver a encontrarme. Pero yo ya no puedo encontrarle a él_ – pensó, entristecido – _No es posible..._

 

_No importan las posibilidades, importan los deseos: deseas hacer esto, ¿qué te lo impide?_

 

_No quiero poner en riesgo mi libertad. No, de nuevo._

 

_Pero lo harías por él. Siempre ha sido por él, ¿no es cierto?_

 

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió Alegría estaba frente a él, mirándolo y meneando el rabo, feliz. Lo agarró siguiendo un impulso y se levantó para ir a buscar al dueño, sin dejar de acariciar al perro por el camino.

 

\- Alfredo – dijo en español, deteniéndose al llegar hasta el jardinero. El hombre dejó de trabajar y se giró para mirarle – Tengo que salir de viaje: partiré pronto, ¿os importaría a Martina y a ti ocuparos de la casa? Es un asunto importante, no sé cuanto me llevará.

 

\- Por supuesto, señor Wyman – lo miró con cierta preocupación, no queriendo ser indiscreto - ¿Va todo bien?

 

\- Perfectamente – dejó a Alegría en el suelo y el can ladró entusiasmado, antes de salir corriendo y perderse tras un arbusto. Sin duda habría dado con algo que cazar – Os dejaré dinero para los gastos sobre la mesa del comedor. También tendréis un número al que llamar, por si sucede algo o precisáis de más dinero.

 

\- De acuerdo, señor Wyman. Espero que le vaya bien en su viaje.

 

\- Yo también lo espero. Adiós, Alfredo.

 

\- Adiós, señor.

 

Se marchó y encaminó sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía mucho que organizar. Sabía que era una locura, pero lo haría de todas formas. Porque deseaba hacerlo. Porque necesitaba sentir a Will de nuevo.

 

Ya solo le quedaban recuerdos de su compañero... quería regresar a ellos.

 


	5. Chapter 5

La casita de Virginia estaba tal y como la recordaba. Se alzaba con su fachada blanca en mitad de la nada, estóica como un faro en el mar... solo que en esta ocasión el faro estaba apagado: era de día y la casa llevaba abandonada varios años, desde que su último propietario – el anciano al que Will se la vendió antes de mudarse a Maine con su familia – murió.

 

Hannibal permaneció en el jardín, observándola, viendo pasar los recuerdos de otra vida frente a sus ojos.

 

Su primera parada desde Argentina había sido Baltimore. La propiedad que poseía en la ciudad, en la que había residido y trabajado durante años antes de ser encarcelado, seguía siendo suya y nadie la había ocupado, por lo que resultaba un puesto atractivo desde el que coordinar sus pasos: el viaje por el pasado de Will sería corto, no había muchos lugares que visitar. El viaje en sí era una idea absurda, aunque poderosa al mismo tiempo. Corría el riesgo de ser identificado y encarcelado por las autoridades estadounidenses en cualquier momento, pero merecía la pena. No era algo que quisiera simplemente, era algo que necesitaba... los dos lo necesitaban.

 

Will era para él una obsesión mayor después de muerto de lo que fue en vida: su repentino fallecimiento había truncado cualquier plan o expectativa de un posible futuro juntos, dejándolo a la deriva. Se sentía perdido sin él. Necesitaba recuperarlo de alguna forma. Tal vez hacerse con un trofeo, algo suyo para envolverse en su recuerdo y que no le doliese tanto su pérdida. Una manera de dejarlo ir, pero al mismo tempo conservarlo para siempre y no volver jamás a perderlo.

 

No era algo racional o que tuviese sentido y le daba igual. Solo quería recuperar a Will.

 

La visita a la granja de Maine había sido infructuosa. La casa se había vendido hacía tres años y ya no quedaba nada en ella de la familia que la habitase en tiempos pasados. Sus nuevos propietarios la habían convertido en su hogar con todas las consecuencias. Así que no había perdido más tiempo con ella y se había trasladado hasta Virginia, siguiendo la ruta trazada en sus planes.

 

Se encaminó hacia la casa y entró forzando con cuidado la cerradura de la puerta principal, utilizando el juego de ganzúas que solía llevar encima cuando la ocasión lo requería. Nada más cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, el pasado lo golpeó como una bofetada en plena cara: nada había cambiado, ni siquiera los muebles. Ahí estaban la chimenea del salón y la cocina con el dormitorio al fondo, la cama junto al ventanal...

 

En aquel sillón se había sentado la última vez que vio a Will, antes de ser arrestado. Allí se sentó durante su última conversación y oyó las peores palabras que podían salir de la boca de su compañero:

 

-  _No voy a buscarte. No quiero saber donde estás o lo que haces. No quiero volver a pensar en ti_. _Adiós, Hannibal._

 

Sintió el conocido dolor atravesando de nuevo su corazón. Se alejó de aquel funesto recuerdo, encaminando sus pasos hacia el salón y deteniéndose a observar la chimenea, intentando recuperar el control sobre las emociones que le bullían por dentro.

 

De repente la vio. Había una foto en la repisa. Una foto que sin duda habría sido dejada atrás en el fragor de la mudanza y que obviamente su anterior dueño no se había molestado en retirar, a saber porqué.

 

Se acercó para contemplarla. La tomó con ambas manos, sonriéndole al hombre que aparecía en ella: vestido para pescar, rodeado por una marabunta de perros. No sonreía a la cámara, simplemente tenía esa expresión de contento en la cara, como si aquel fuese su mejor momento...

 

Cerró los ojos y apretó la fotografía contra el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón respondía. La presencia de Will era patente en aquella casa, igual que lo había sido en Baltimore. Flotaba en el aire, impregnándolo todo: la mesa donde tantas veces habían cenado juntos; la chimenea donde habían quemado literalmente hojas y hojas de antiguos expedientes, en un intento por eliminar cualquier conexión incriminatoria entre él y sus pacientes; los sillones donde habían compartido charlas y confidencias durante sus sesiones de terapia. Su olor... su calor estaba en ellos. Podía pasear sus manos por el cuero y sentir su cuerpo casi como si fuese real. Si inhalaba, su olfato se llenaba con el olor a viejo y cerrado y por debajo de ellos estaba la esencia de Will, encerrada, esperándolo. Podía revivir los momentos pasados juntos en su cabeza y oír la voz de su compañero como si aún estuviese vivo y lo tuviese justo enfrente...

 

_\- Quiero reasumir la terapia._

 

_\- ¿Acaba de olfatearme?_

 

_\- No me psicoanalice. No le gustaré si me psicoanaliza._

 

_\- Hannibal... te perdono._

 

Las lágrimas lo atacaron de nuevo. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, porque odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Tenia que salir de allí antes de romper a llorar. Extrajo la foto del marco y se la llevó con él, incapaz de dejarla atrás: simplemente la dobló por la mitad y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, un segundo antes de marcharse y abandonar la casa para siempre.

 

No podría volver a aquel lugar, no era seguro. Pero la visita no había sido en balde y se llevaba un recuerdo consigo. Era algo, pero no lo suficiente.

 

Aún lo aguardaba una última parada en su viaje.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nueva Orleáns. Una ciudad especial, con personalidad propia. Refugio de culturas y contrastes.

 

Llevaba varios días recorriéndola, empapándose de ella. Desde su habitación de hotel en el Barrio Francés - que lo deleitaba con su mezcla de herencia europea y espíritu criollo - se había ido moviendo por toda la ciudad, intentando recrear el pasado.

 

Will y su padre habían viajado de un sitio para otro buena parte de su vida, hasta finalmente instalarse allí. Su compañero había pasado parte de su infancia y adolescencia en la capital del estado y debido a ello aún conservaba ciertas trazas en su acento, pese a que este se había adaptado fácilmente al habla de Virginia, su segundo hogar.

 

Durante aquellos días él mismo había disfrutado de Nueva Orleáns y su gastronomía. Era fascinante. Estaba pensando en alargar su estancia para quizás aprender algo de cocina criolla, pero antes... tenía que cumplir un propósito.

 

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano para acudir a la marina. Le apetecía dar un paseo por el puerto y observar el escenario donde había crecido el pequeño Will Graham, rodeado de motores, barcos y marineros. Mientras recorría el muelle y observaba las embarcaciones atracadas allí, la mayoría yates y pequeños barcos donde personas de toda clase y condición trabajaban o residían, se imaginaba correando por la zona a un chiquillo delgado de rizos castaños y enormes ojos azules. Era un niño vestido de la forma más humilde, con vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas deportivas con mucho uso y camisas viejas...

 

Estaba limpiando un barco. Aclaraba el jabón con una manguera de agua, dejando reluciente el casco de la pequeña embarcación de vela. A su lado había un cubo jabonoso y un perro mestizo de color canela que era el vivo retrato de Winston... incluso ladró al reconocerlo, aunque no se movió de su lugar junto a su amo.

 

El hombre se volvió a mirarlo, provocando que su cuerpo se congelara y el aliento se le secase en su garganta cuando lo vio cara a cara. Era imposible equivocarse porque estaban a menos de cien metros. Sintió como si lo clavasen al suelo con una lanza: era imposible, pero... las botas de trabajo, los vaqueros y la camisa de franela; el cabello castaño que luchaba por rizarse en las puntas; aquellos ojos azules, grandes como gemas, almendrados como los ojos de una paloma.

 

El joven frunció el ceño con extrañeza al contemplarlo.

 

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? - inquirió, con su inconfundible acento sureño.

 

No le respondió. No podía hacerlo. Había perdido la facultad del habla y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para constatar que aquello era una locura. No podía ser real. Pero al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo con él y comprendió que estaba ahí, no iba a desaparecer.

 

\- Will.

 

\- Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? - su ceño se frunció aún más. Ahora estaba confuso, además de extrañado. Y no podía culparlo: estaba seguro de que la expresión de su rostro reflejaba su profunda estupefacción - Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

 

\- Señor – aquello le hizo daño. De repente se dio cuenta de algo que no podía concebir, algo impactante y terrible: - No... no me recuerdas.

 

\- Lo siento, no... - negó con la cabeza y supo por la expresión de su rostro que decía la verdad. Aquello era demasiado. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había girado sobre sus talones y emprendido la marcha. No necesitó tener ojos en la nuca para adivinar la cara de sorpresa del joven - ¡Eh, espere! Señor, ¿quería decirme algo? ¡Espere...!

 

Abandonó el muelle sin mirar atrás. Solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar: quería detenerse para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, volver sobre sus pasos para hablar con él, pero en cambio siguió caminando, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

 

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Qué clase de milagro había traído a su compañero a la vida o le había permitido conservarla? En su rostro había marcas, había adivinado una de ellas en su mejilla derecha, oculta por la barba. El Dragón lo había tocado, pero no transformado. ¿Le había mentido Jack al darle la noticia?

 

Su cerebro hervía de pensamientos y teorías. Se sentía confuso, feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo. La situación lo superaba. Tenía que hallar un lugar seguro para poder pensar. Tenía que decidir que iba a hacer a continuación, como iba a manejar aquello. No era algo que pudiese simplemente ignorar.

 

Tenía una realidad hermosa y terrible con la que lidiar: Will estaba vivo... y no le recordaba.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTE III:**

 

**NUEVA ORLEÁNS**

 

Regresó dos días después. Will estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cubierta del barco, arreglando un motor estropeado. A su alrededor había diversas herramientas desplegadas y no muy lejos tenía otro motor para reparar... aquella era una semana de poco trabajo.

 

Winston estaba hecho un ovillo junto a la barandilla, disfrutando de una siesta tardía. Su cabeza se alzó de repente cuando sintió aproximarse a un extraño. Ladró, y Will levantó la vista para encontrar al mismo desconocido del otro día, observándolo de pie frente a su barco.

 

Se levantó y fue a atenderle.

 

\- Hola – saludó, acercándose a la barandilla con cautela. No quería que el otro se asustase y saliese huyendo como la última vez – Ha vuelto. No esperaba que lo hiciera.

 

\- He venido a disculparme – anunció, haciendo una mueca – Verte aquí el otro día fue toda una sorpresa...

 

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó con curiosidad. Algo le decía que había visto el rostro de aquel hombre en alguna parte, pero no lo recordaba. Era incapaz de recordar una sección entera de su pasado, al parecer como resultado de un agudo trauma.

 

\- Me llamo Lloyd Wyman – se presentó el hombre, acercándose para tenderle la mano. Will se la estrechó y, con un gesto, le dio permiso y lo ayudó a subir a cubierta – Fuimos buenos amigos hace tiempo.

 

\- ¿Cuando yo trabajaba para el FBI?

 

\- Exactamente. Yo era asesor del Bureau, resolvimos muchos casos juntos.

 

\- Vaya – lo miró, incómodo - Lo siento, tendrás que disculparme: te va a parecer una locura, pero sufrí un accidente hace cuatro años y no recuerdo nada de esa época...

 

\- Tranquilo – Wyman hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. Se lo quedó mirando casi un minuto, parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima – Estoy sorprendido – confesó - Me alegro mucho de reencontrarte, Will. ¿Podrías explicarme que pasó? Jack me dijo que habías muerto.

 

\- Se lo dijo a todo el mundo – asintió – Cuando me desperté en el hospital, él estaba allí y me contó que mi familia y yo habíamos sido atacados por un asesino en serie. Yo no recordaba nada. Se armó un buen revuelo entre los médicos, porque no conseguía recordar nada de mi trabajo como agente del FBI: podía recordar todo lo demás, pero no eso. No es algo usual, por lo visto.

 

\- Puede ocurrir en contadas ocasiones, cuando existe un grave trauma psicológico.

 

\- Eso fue lo que concluyeron los médicos. El caso es que Jack me habló por encima sobre mi etapa como agente y me dijo que lo había arreglado todo para que nos diesen nuevas identidades, a mí y a mi familia... para evitar todo el circo mediático que iba a montarse. Y supongo que también en parte como una especie de recompensa por los servicios prestados – bufó con ironía – Por haber acabado con el Hada de los Dientes.

 

\- Todo el mundo pensó que habíais muerto – dijo Wyman, al cabo de un momento. En sus ojos había comprensión - Entonces abandonasteis la granja de Maine, por supuesto. ¿Adonde fuisteis?

 

\- A Florida. Estuvimos viviendo allí tres años, pero las cosas entre Molly y yo... bueno...

 

\- No tienes que darme detalles – declaró, considerado. Tampoco necesitaba oír la historia completa, le bastaba con interpretar las pistas que le ponían enfrente – Sucesos como el que vivísteis a menudo crean tensiones y a veces rompen matrimonios. Lo siento, Will.

 

\- No tienes que sentirlo – suspiró – Hice algunas tonterías y Molly se hartó de mí. Estaba en todo su derecho. Ya hace un año que nos divorciamos y no he vuelto a verles, ni a Walter ni a ella. Ahora somos solo Winston y yo – sonrió con cariño al mirar al perro – Se escapó e hizo todo el viaje desde Florida hasta Nueva Orleans para encontrarme.

 

\- Fiel hasta el final.

 

\- Ya lo creo – asintió. No pudo evitar el orgullo en su voz. Segundos después volvía a suspirar y dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado - Oye... me encantaría que te quedases para hablar, pero ahora mismo tengo trabajo y no puedo...

 

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Yo tengo que ir a hacer algunos recados. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar la oficina del patrón del puerto?

 

\- Está por ahí – le señaló el camino - ¿Tienes barcos que atracar? - preguntó, en broma.

 

Wyman sonrió.

 

\- En realidad estaba pensando en alquilar uno como vivienda: estoy de vacaciones en la ciudad y me estoy planteando alargar mi estancia.

 

\- Es buena idea – aprobó Will – Nueva Orleáns tiene mucho que ofrecer. Si te quedas, podríamos vernos en otra ocasión.

 

\- Por supuesto – le tendió la mano, que el joven estrechó por un buen rato. El apretón era agradable y cálido, la sonrisa y la mirada de Wyman expresaban un aprecio sincero – Puede que me quede por aquí una temporada.

 

\- Te esperaré entonces para tomarnos unas cervezas y ponernos al día.

 

\- Cuando tú quieras. Hasta la vista, Will.

 

\- Adiós, Lloyd.

 

Se separaron y Wyman se marchó. Will se acercó a la barandilla para verlo abandonar el muelle. Era un hombre un tanto extraño, pero había sentido una inmediata sintonía entre los dos. Su persona lo intrigaba, tal vez por eso se sentía ligeramente inquieto en su presencia. Sin embargo, había sido amistoso con él en todo momento y no parecía estar mintiendo. Realmente parecía que los conocía, a él y a Jack.

 

Suspiró antes de regresar al trabajo. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que temer de Lloyd Wyman.

 

 

 

 

Música de Wagner sonaba en el interior de la cabina de la embarcación.

 

En la diminuta cocina, dando los últimos retoques a un apetitoso plato de pasta al pesto, Hannibal Lecter sonreía y lo hacía satisfecho de los avances conseguidos y de los planes que estaba por concretar en la ciudad.

 

Le había costado dos días reponerse del impacto de encontrar a Will vivo. Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente, hasta que finalmente tuvo fuerzas para ponerse delante de su amigo y hablar con él sobre lo sucedido.

 

No había descubierto nada que no hubiese imaginado: había tenido tiempo suficiente para darle vueltas al asunto y no existían muchas teorías capaces de explicar aquello. Finalmente, un agudo trauma y una estratagema de Jack – seguramente para salvar a Will de él y no solo de las consecuencias mediáticas de sus actos... o de los de su esposa, sería más correcto decir. Nadie brindaba identidades falsas a una familia al completo así porque si - era la más plausible y no lo pillaba de sorpresa. Ya estaba habituado a las argucias de Jack Crawford.

 

Lo habría matado de no ser porque ya estaba muerto. Había fallecido de un infarto, en Italia, hacía poco más de un año. La noticia apenas había ocupado unas líneas en un diario menor de La Toscana, donde el ex-agente del FBI se había retirado al jubilarse. Ahora descansaba en paz junto su esposa Bella. Él lamentaba su muerte tanto como en su día lamentó la de su esposa... salvo que a ella no iba a guardarle rencor eterno por lo que había hecho.

 

Había sido tan cruel... y sin más motivo que el de hacerle daño, alejándolo para siempre de lo único que le importaba: Will.

 

Pero ahora se podría decir que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce: estaba en Nueva Orleans, con su recién hallado amigo, y nada ni nadie se les ponía por delante. Había conseguido una embarcación no lejos de la de Will, donde residiría durante los próximos tres meses... y mientras tanto iría acercándose más y más a su amigo. Sería cuidadoso al ir conquistándolo poco a poco, como antaño, hasta ganárselo por completo. Ya no había en su camino esposas, familias, ni supuestos amigos o jefes que pudiesen separarles.

 

Era su oportunidad y se aseguraría de que ambos la aprovechasen.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba en un estado lamentable. No debía tener más de año y medio, aún era un cachorro. De pelaje oscuro y enormes ojos azules, su aspecto recordaba al de un labrador, aunque no estaba seguro de que tuviese raza alguna.

 

Se lo encontró al salir de la tienda, semioculto en el callejón. Una cuerda rodeaba su cuello a modo de collar, rota por un extremo que probablemente habría arrancado al escapar de donde fuera que lo tuviesen atado. Su delgadez era alarmante, dejando ver su costillar.

 

Se alejó enseguida cuando él se le acercó y se ocultó en la oscuridad del callejón, mientras el doctor depositaba algo de comida en el suelo para demostrarle que venía en son de paz y de paso ganarse su confianza. No le costó demasiado: el animal era listo y guardaba las distancias, pero como cualquier criatura abandonada, acudía donde le daban atención y cariño... y comida.

 

Unos trozos de ternera y no tuvo ningún problema en seguirle hasta su coche, meneando la cola de vez en cuando, mostrando buena voluntad. Hannibal lo hizo subir al asiento del copiloto después de colocar un pañuelo sobre el asiento, para evitar que lo manchase o lo llenase de pelos: no parecía llevar mucho tiempo en la calle, y a juzgar por su comportamiento estaba habituado a convivir con humanos, pero eso no ocultaba el hecho de que le hiciesen falta un baño, un desparasitado y un buen cepillado.

 

Hannibal sabía donde podía conseguir ayuda para eso, así que subió al coche sin dilación y partió rumbo al puerto. Había llegado el momento de entablar relaciones con su vecino... su nueva mascota le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

Lo vio venir cruzando el muelle, vestido con un elegante traje de color gris claro, con una bolsa de una tienda local en la mano y el perro acurrucado contra su pecho, sostenido por su brazo izquierdo.

 

El aspecto del animal era tan lastimero que Will instintivamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó del barco para interceptar a Wyman.

 

\- Lloyd, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Está bien el perro?

 

\- Me alegro de encontrarte, Will – su vecino lo saludó, esbozando una sonrisa – Me lo he encontrado en un callejón, al lado de la tienda de ultramarinos de la calle Doyle. No podía dejarlo allí, así que...

 

\- Has hecho bien. ¿Lo has llevado al veterinario?

 

\- No encontré ninguna clínica por el camino – se excusó, haciendo una mueca que revelaba su pesar - No conozco la ciudad y...

 

\- No pasa nada. Tiene mal aspecto, pero parece que no necesita cuidados médicos: nada que no curen algo de comida y cariño – lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Vas a quedártelo?

 

Wyman suspiró, abatido.

 

\- Me encantaría, pero mi casero no me permite tener mascotas en su barco. Sé que es un gran inconveniente, Will, pero al verlo he recordado cuanto te gustan los perros y que solías recogerlos de la calle cuando vivías en Virginia...

 

\- Déjamelo a mí – tomó en brazos al perro con cuidado. Comprobó su sexo, averiguando que el cachorro era una hembra, y alzó la vista para observarle con decisión – Cuidaremos de ella.

 

\- ¿Podemos establecer una custodia compartida? - inquirió, interesado - Tú la hospedas y yo cubro los gastos. La cuidamos entre los dos.

 

\- Me parece perfecto. ¿Le has puesto nombre ya?

 

\- Abigail – declaró, con una sonrisa. Will parpadeó: el nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no conocía a nadie que se llamase así - Me recuerda a una paciente que tuve hace tiempo.

 

\- ¿Eres médico? - preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido. Consecuencias de no recordar a su amigo.

 

\- Lo fui. Hace algunos años que me jubilé.

 

\- Que bien – acarició distraído la cabeza del perro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su barco - Vamos, llevemos a Abigail dentro: hay que darle un baño y comida. Y quiero aplicarle una de las ampollas antiparásitos de Winston, le vendrá bien.

 

\- Tú eres el experto – sonrió - Después de ti.

 

Se pusieron en marcha y un pocos segundos estaban en cubierta, donde Wyman volvió a hablar:

 

\- Cuando tengamos tiempo, buscaré una clínica veterinaria para llevarla a que le hagan un chequeo. De paso podremos averiguar si tiene microchip y quien ha sido hasta ahora su dueño.

 

Will se crispó al oírle, lo observó indignado:

 

\- Yo también quiero saber si ha habido un dueño: estoy intentando decidirme entre darle y a paliza o pegarle un tiro.

 

Wyman sonrió, complacido.

 

\- No es mala idea.

 

Will resopló, y dejando a Abigail de vuelta en brazos del doctor, desapareció en el interior de la cabina para ir a buscar la bañera de Winston.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail era un cachorro feliz. Aún seguía siendo cautelosa y un tanto desconfiada con los extraños, pero tras dos semanas se había adaptado por completo a sus nuevos dueños y a la vida en el puerto. Pasaba el día dormitando, comiendo y correteando de un lado para otro, intentando tentar a Winston con sus juegos, aunque este normalmente la ignoraba.

 

Hannibal y Will le compraron varios juguetes, un collar con correa, una cama y dos cuencos cuando la llevaron de visita al veterinario. Allí mismo descubrieron que no tenía microchip, por lo que se apresuraron a ponerle uno y a rellenar sus papeles, todo a nombre de ambos: de esa manera Abigail sería legalmente suya. Y si a algún indeseable se le ocurría reclamarla...

 

El vivaz cachorro contribuyó a que ambos se uniesen más, dado que pasaban al menos dos horas juntos cada día mientras cuidaban del perro, especialmente si lo sacaban a pasear: se les había hecho rutina el salir a última hora de la tarde con Winston y Abigail a recorrer la ciudad y durante sus paseos habían adquirido también la costumbre de charlar sobre sus vidas, contarse como les había ido el día o hablar sobre el pasado y la relación que habían mantenido antes de separarse.

 

Hannibal solo le había contado a Will lo que consideraba adecuado: sin profundizar, pero lo suficiente para que la curiosidad del joven quedase satisfecha y no le impulsase a indagar más. Su amigo podría descubrir la verdad tan solo investigando un poco en Internet y eso no era aconsejable. Hannibal ya tenía bastante con ocultar su rostro bajo un sombrero y gafas de sol cuando salía a la calle, porque a pesar de los sutiles arreglos quirúrgicos a los que se había sometido en Argentina, y aunque había envejecido y su cabello se había vuelto más grisáceo a lo largo de aquellos cuatro años, todavía podía ser reconocible para alguien que viese su foto o tuviese su rostro en la memoria.

 

Más valía ser cuidadoso.

 

Andando el tiempo, el tema de la cocina criolla no tardó mucho en salir a relucir entre ambos. Concretamente, lo hizo durante la primera noche que Hannibal consiguió tener a Will en su casa para cenar. Entonces su vecino se ofreció a darle unas sencillas clases prácticas si él lo deseaba y, con tal de no decepcionarle, el doctor no tuvo valor para decir que no.

 

Will no había perdido su afición por la pesca y solía tener provisiones de pescado y marisco regularmente en su nevera. Aquella noche enseñó a Hannibal como preparar un delicioso guiso de cangrejo y gambas al estilo Cajun, con tomate, pimientos verdes y especias variadas, acompañado de arroz y galletitas. El doctor asistió atento a la demostración, sentado en un taburete de la diminuta cocina, sin perderse un solo detalle. El guiso estaba delicioso. Lo degustaron juntos en la pequeña mesa del comedor, antes de retirarse al sofá para abrir la botella de Whisky que Hannibal había traído como regalo y verter su contenido en dos vasos.

 

Tomaron varias copas mientras charlaban y a primeras horas de la madrugada, Will ya se hallaba medio adormilado en el sofá. Abigail estaba en su regazo, hecha un ovillo durmiendo el sueño de los cachorros, mientras Winston hacía lo mismo en su cama en la cocina. Hannibal observó – curioso y maravillado – como su amigo apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerraba los ojos, incapaz de ocultar su cansancio y el amodorramiento que el alcohol le había provocado.

 

\- Es un poco tarde – dijo el doctor, comprendiendo que ya era hora de marcharse – Ha sido una velada deliciosa, Will, pero me temo que debo volver a casa.

 

El joven abrió los ojos, mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión y arrepentimiento. Se frotó los ojos.

 

\- Perdona, estoy un poco cansado...

 

\- Es normal.

 

\- Te acompañaré a la puerta – se ofreció, e hizo amago de levantarse pero Hannibal lo detuvo.

 

\- No te preocupes. Si te mueves ahora, despertarás a Abigail. Dormid los dos tranquilos, yo puedo encontrar la salida por mí mismo.

 

\- Gracias por venir – lo despidió, observándolo somnoliento mientras el doctor abandonaba su asiento - Me he divertido con las clases de cocina.

 

\- Yo también. Espero que haya más, no quisiera perder el ritmo de mi aprendizaje.

 

Will dejó escapar un leve resoplido, acompañado de una risa.

 

\- No deberías – aconsejó - Eres un alumno aventajado. Vuelve mañana a por más, Lloyd.

 

\- Hasta mañana, Will.

 

El joven volvió a reclinarse en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Hannibal se quedó allí, sabiendo que el otro no podía verle porque acababa de quedarse dormido. Parecía tan inocente, con el cachorro en el regazo y aquella expresión plácida en el rostro... como un niño que se ha pasado la tarde jugando y se va a la cama rendido y satisfecho.

 

No pudo evitar que en sus labios apareciese una sonrisa. Se acercó a Will, sabiendo que no lo despertaría, y se inclinó para depositar un devoto beso sobre su frente. Acarició sus cabellos, sintió la piel suave bajo sus labios y aspiró su aroma, antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el barco.

 

Regresó a casa sintiéndose nostálgico y a la vez satisfecho consigo mismo. Aguardaba con ganas el día de mañana.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Por la mañana, Will estaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor justo al lado de la ventana, sosteniendo una taza de café entre las manos. Contemplaba los primeros rayos de sol sobre el agua y pensaba en Lloyd Wyman.

 

Habían congeniado muy bien desde el principio. No debería extrañarle, teniendo en cuenta que ya compartían una amistad en el pasado y además ahora eran vecinos, pero...

 

Sabía que Lloyd le ocultaba algo. Lo intuía, aunque el médico no le había dado pie para sospechar de juego sucio: su versión de los hechos era convincente, y tras buscarle en Google había averiguado que todo lo que le había contado sobre su persona era cierto. No tenía motivos para pensar que le estuviese mintiendo.

 

Sin embargo...

 

Había algo raro en su actitud con él: desde el principio Lloyd había buscado su cercanía, eso era evidente. Tras la estupefacción inicial al encontrarle en el muelle, había regresado dos días después para hacer las presentaciones, y en menos de una semana se había mudado a pocos barcos de distancia del suyo y le había traído un cachorro abandonado, sabiendo perfectamente que él sería incapaz de resistirse a adoptarlo, pues ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado... había sido casi como una ofrenda de paz. Parecía como si de alguna forma Lloyd estuviese intentando llegar hasta él, fomentar la cercanía y la amistad entre ambos.

 

Eso no tenía nada de malo. Hasta podría decirse que era normal, considerando que ellos ya eran amigos, y él prefería no pensar en lo mal que lo habría tenido que pasar Lloyd al conocer su muerte y de repente, cuatro años después, descubrir que todo había sido una mentira de Jack Crawford. El doctor debía de – y tenía derecho a estar - tan confuso como él mismo.

 

Aún así, había algo más: era consciente de que Lloyd solo le había contado lo básico sobre su pasado en común. Al parecer habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero luego perdieron el contacto y cuando volvieron a verse por motivos laborales, él estaba casado con Molly y se había mudado a Maine. Sin embargo su esposa – que había sido la encargada, junto con Jack, de ponerle al día sobre aquella etapa de su pasado que no conseguía recordar - jamás le había hablado de Lloyd. ¿Acaso no lo conocía? ¿Por qué él no le había hablado de su amigo, antes de perder la memoria? ¿Y porqué tenía la sensación de que pisaba terreno resbaladizo, cada vez que intentaba sonsacar al buen doctor respecto a la relación que habían mantenido en el pasado?

 

La intimidad y la confianza entre ellos era algo natural, ¿tal vez se estaba perdiendo algo? Quizás había habido mucho más de lo que Lloyd le había contado entre ambos... y por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo con esa posibilidad. Tal vez su amigo no había querido contarle más para no incomodarle, puesto que él no recordaba nada de su presencia en su vida. Si ese era el caso, debía de ser muy duro para él...

 

Fuera como fuera, tenía que averiguarlo. Era absurdo jugar como críos con aquel asunto: si su relación con Lloyd había sido más que amistosa por él estaba bien, pero quería saberlo. No recordaba haber mantenido jamás una relación de tipo romántico con ningún hombre, aunque tampoco tenía prejuicios al respecto... no especialmente cuando se sentía tan atraído por Lloyd, en más de un sentido.

 

Y tenía derecho a saber la verdad, ¿no?

 

 _Basta de juegos. Ya es hora de echar el anzuelo_.

 

Tenía interés por ver que podía pescar. Se terminó de un sorbo el café y luego agarró su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre la mesa, y marcó el número del médico. Aguardó hasta que oyó la voz de su amigo al otro lado:

 

\- Buenos días, Lloyd. Soy Will. Me preguntaba si tendrías algo que hacer el jueves por la noche...

 


	11. Chapter 11

Will lo llevó a una galería de arte. La exposición estaba compuesta por obras de artistas locales que homenajeaban a la ciudad con sus pinturas, esculturas y collages. Había un generoso apartado dedicado a la fotografía y en la pared del fondo de la galería se exponía un mural que representaba el espíritu de Nueva Orleáns.

 

\- Es una muestra muy variopinta – valoró Hannibal, mientras él y Will se paseaban por la sala observando las obras.

 

\- Es buena, ¿no te parece?

 

\- Bastante – asintió. En eso estaban los dos de acuerdo.

 

\- Llevaba tiempo esperándola – confesó Will - Me pasaron un folleto en la calle hace un mes, cuando fui a hacer unas compras por el centro.

 

\- En ese caso, espero que estés disfrutando: nada estropea tanto un cumpleaños como un plan malogrado. Y hablando de cumpleaños...

 

El doctor introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Will lo contempló con una sonrisa, entre tímido y emocionado. No se lo esperaba: jamás le había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños... pero evidentemente él lo sabía.

 

Hannibal le devolvió el gesto, mientras su joven amigo abría el paquete y sacaba a la luz un bonito colgante de plata con un adorno que representaba el universo y, en el centro, una brillante estrella.

 

\- Es Sirius, la estrella del perro – reconoció Will enseguida. Su sonrisa se amplió - Lloyd, no tenías que haberte molestado.

 

\- Tonterías. ¿Como puede existir un cumpleaños sin regalos? - bromeó. En sus ojos brillaban la diversión y el afecto. Dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre los dos – Además, creo que Sirius es la estrella más adecuada para ti. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Me gustaría ver como te queda.

 

\- Claro – se puso el colgante y lo observó expectante - ¿Cómo me veo?

 

\- Expléndido. Te viene como anillo al dedo. Sin duda sabrás que Sirius es la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

 

\- En eso ella y yo diferimos – declaró, respondiendo con una sonrisa a la mirada cálida de Hannibal.

 

\- En absoluto.

 

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? - le propuso, al cabo de un instante - Ya lo hemos visto todo aquí y hay algunos restaurantes encantadores por esta zona. O si lo prefieres, podríamos ir a mi casa: podrías probar mi sopa de marisco especial.

 

\- Suena tentador.

 

\- ¿Vamos, entonces?

 

\- Cuando tú quieras.

 

Abandonaron juntos la galería y en el coche de Will fueron hasta su casa. Al llegar los recibieron los perros, concretamente Abigail, que despertó en cuanto los oyó acceder a la cabina del barco. Tras responder a su bienvenida y dejarla de vuelta en su cama con un juguete entre las fauces, Will encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina, pero Hannibal lo tomó suavemente del brazo para interceptarlo.

 

El joven se lo quedó mirando. Hannibal sabía que estaba adivinando sus intenciones tan solo por la expresión de su rostro y así lo quería. La forma en que su amigo lo miraba le dejaba claro que aquello no lo sorprendía... porque era algo que él ya se imaginaba y estaba esperando.

 

\- Quizá podríamos dejar la cena para más tarde... si te apetece.

 

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? - inquirió Will, acercándose un paso hacia él. Ahora estaban a la distancia de un beso.

 

\- Depende de lo que quieras tú.

 

\- Esto es lo que quiero.

 

Lo besó, directa y tiernamente en los labios. Posó una mano sobre su nuca para acercarlo a él y exploró el interior de su boca, mientras Hannibal se rendía y lo rodeaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

 

Fue un beso suave y profundo, la clase de beso que ambos llevaban aguardando años. Cuando concluyó, a los dos les faltaba el aliento.

 

\- Lo sabía – suspiró Will, complacido - Fuimos más que amigos en el pasado.

 

\- Mucho más. Pero desgraciadamente nunca llegamos hasta este extremo.

 

Su amigo lo miró estupefacto.

 

\- ¿¡En qué demonios estábamos pensando!?

 

Hannibal sonrió.

 

\- No lo sé. Las circunstancias no nos dejaron avanzar, supongo. Fue... complicado.

 

\- Pues ahora es muy fácil – lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro revelaba una decisión y un deseo que azuzaron sus propios sentimientos - Ven conmigo a la cama, Lloyd.

 

\- Como desees.

 

Volvieron a besarse. Y mientras lo hacían, se fueron desplazando por la habitación y Will los guió a los dos hasta el dormitorio.

 

Ambos presentían que aquella sería una noche larga.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Se desnudaron mutuamente. Intercambiaron besos y caricias, mientras se dirigían directos hacia la cama y las prendas iban cayendo por el camino.

 

Hannibal hizo que Will se tumbase sobre el lecho. Su mirada pardo-rojiza recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero al tiempo que terminaba de desnudarlo, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Lo acarició con ambas manos, deslizándose desde su pecho hasta detenerse en la cicatriz de su vientre, que acarició con devoción y una nota de arrepentimiento.

 

\- Ve con cuidado – pidió Will. Había una luz insegura en sus ojos, pese a que su disposición a que aquello ocurriese era visible – Nunca lo he hecho... con un hombre, quiero decir.

 

\- Tranquilo. No soy nuevo en esto, sé lo que hay que hacer.

 

\- Ni siquiera tengo condones – se disculpó – Normalmente no meto a nadie en mi cama, así que...

 

\- La falta de medios no será un problema – declaró, inclinándose para besarlo en el cuello. Mordió con suavidad antes de succionar, arrancando un precioso sonido de la garganta de Will, que se arqueó buscando más – No tenemos que llegar hasta el final en nuestra primera vez – le susurró al oído - Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Además, hay otras formas igualmente placenteras de conseguir lo que deseamos.

 

Will respondió con otro gemido, esta vez porque la boca de su compañero acababa de encontrar su pezón izquierdo y se estaba dedicando a él hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Hannibal mordía con delicadeza y succionaba con fuerza, usando una presión perfectamente calibrada de sus dientes y su boca sobre la sensible piel, humedeciéndola y sensibilizándola en grado sumo. Era una estrategia destinada a despertar la mayor excitación en Will, a hacerlo perder el control... y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo en dos ocasiones.

 

Ambos podían sentir como el deseo del otro aumentaba: sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y se movían el uno contra el otro, enteramente por instinto. Les habría gustado ir más allá, hacer la penetración real, pero sin protección y sobre todo sin lubricante a su alcance – en contra de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, solo con saliva no era suficiente, especialmente la primera vez - la experiencia habría resultado cuando menos dolorosa. Así que tendrían que conformarse con lo que había.

 

Hannibal descendió por el cuerpo de su compañero, poniendo dedicación y esmero, como hacía con todo lo que amaba. Llegó hasta la unión entre sus piernas y estaba a punto de dedicarle sus esfuerzos cuando Will volvió las tornas: sin avisar hizo que los dos girasen para quedar él encima y entonces le regaló al doctor la felación que el otro le tenía planeada. Hannibal jadeó al recibir tan agradable sorpresa, gimió con fuerza, aferrándose con una mano a las sábanas y con la otra a los cabellos de su amante. Will no era precisamente un experto, pero aprendía deprisa y ponía entusiasmo en lo que hacía. Además, él estaba ahí para guiar sus movimientos.

 

Cuando ambos estaban muy cerca, el psiquiatra cambió de posición de nuevo, consiguiendo quedar encima. Will lo abrazó, recibiéndole con todo su cuerpo. Hannibal besó a su compañero, voraz y necesitado como se sentía en esos últimos momentos. Enredó una mano en sus cabellos y se movieron al unísono hasta alcanzar el placer, intercambiando besos, caricias y gemidos... disfrutando de una pasión y una unión que ambos compartían y anhelaban.

 

Tras el vendaval, solo quedaban los despojos. Exhaustos y satisfechos, Hannibal se retiró después de robarle un dulce beso a su compañero. Se tumbó a su lado, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

 

\- Te amo, Will – lo dijo con total sinceridad, sin pretenderlo y sin avergonzarse de ello – Te quiero.

 

Will no contestó. Cuando el doctor giró la cabeza para mirarle, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido.

 

Sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido él también.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, arropado por las sábanas y el inconfundible aroma de Will. Se dio la vuelta, sin abrir los ojos todavía, queriendo alcanzar con una mano a su compañero, pero solo encontró el vacío y un espacio frío a su lado.

 

Frunció el ceño, confuso en un primer momento, y luego suspiró: Will se había levantado temprano. Apostaba a que estaría en la cocina, dando de comer a los perros y tal vez preparando el desayuno para ambos.

 

Abrió los ojos y con una media sonrisa satisfecha, salió del lecho para darse una ducha rápida antes de vestirse. Luego hizo la cama y abandonó el dormitorio para ir a encontrarse con Will.

 

El ex-agente del FBI no estaba por ninguna parte.

 

Hannibal miró confundido a su alrededor: debido a lo pequeño de la embarcación, perder a alguien allí dentro era imposible. Si Will no estaba era porque había abandonado el barco. Pero se había marchado sin avisar y sin dejar siquiera una nota. No había desayuno preparado, todo estaba en silencio y la única señal de vida era el ordenador portátil que había sobre la mesa y que sin duda Will habría olvidado al salir.

 

¿Pero dónde había ido?

 

Los perros tampoco estaban. Suspiró aliviado, imaginando que su compañero los habría sacado a pasear y de ser así estarían todos de vuelta pronto. Él podría preparar el desayuno mientras tanto y esperar a Will para desayunar juntos... o eso pensó, hasta que se percató de que tanto las camas como los cuencos de los perros habían desaparecido.

 

_¿Pero que...?_

 

Se encaminó hacia la cocina y abrió uno de los armarios, donde dos días antes había visto por casualidad que Will guardaba la comida de los canes. Había habido allí un saco de cinco kilos repleto, pero ahora ya no estaba.

 

_¿Qué significa esto?_

 

Temiendo lo peor, fue al dormitorio y comprobó el armario de su amigo: todo estaba en su sitio, Will no se había llevado nada de allí y tampoco del baño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era aquello alguna especie de broma o sorpresa macabra? ¿Algo había poseído a su compañero para huir con los perros sin decirle nada? Y de ser así, ¿por qué?

 

Comenzó a inquietarse, a irritarse: aquello no era normal. Tenía que averiguar que demonios pasaba.

 

Regresó al salón y fue directo a la mesa del comedor. Tenía una corazonada. Movió el ratón en círculos para que se encendiese la pantalla y ¡voila! Ahí estaba... su rostro mirándole cara a cara desde su ficha en la página de Los Más Buscados del FBI.

 

Se le contrajo el estómago. Sintió enojo y un helado vacío por dentro. Will lo sabía, había descubierto quien era y había salido corriendo. No se había llevado nada porque podría haberlo despertado, de haberse colado en el dormitorio para hacer la maleta. Así que había recogido lo que era imprescindible para él: los perros y había escapado con ellos. Sin intentar hablar con él, sin decirle una palabra... como un ladrón de madrugada.

 

A esas alturas podría estar en alguna comisaría de la ciudad, denunciándolo. La única opción sensata era huir, tomar algún vuelo en el aeropuerto antes de que las autoridades pudiesen impedírselo.

 

Pero no pensaba marcharse. No sin Will. No lo perdería otra vez después de haberlo encontrado, habiéndolo creído muerto durante años. Al menos... al menos tenían que hablar de aquello.

 

Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el barco, decidido. Al salir comprobó de pasada que el coche de Will no estaba, cosa que no lo sorprendió en absoluto: nadie en su sano juicio, salvo excepciones, huiría a pie. Él mismo pasó de largo y fue hasta su casa para recoger las llaves y subirse a su coche alquilado.

 

Se incorporó al tráfico tras abandonar el muelle y condujo por la ciudad sin saber exactamente a donde iba. Intentaba pensar: ¿dónde habría ido Will? Asumiendo que no había corrido a denunciarlo – el frío en su cama demostraba que su compañero lo había abandonado hacía al menos una hora, tal vez dos, en todo ese tiempo era un milagro que no hubiese regresado con la policía para arrestarle, lo que lo animaba a pensar que su amigo no lo había delatado - ¿dónde estaría? Will era un solitario que se ganaba la vida humildemente arreglando motores de barco. No tenía mucho dinero, estaba seguro de que no contaba con más propiedades que su embarcación y había huido con lo puesto. Así que, ¿adónde iría? ¿Donde podría encontrar refugio...?

 

De pronto lo supo. La respuesta se encendió como una bombilla en su cerebro y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Claro, ¿cómo no? Aquel era su hogar, su faro en el mar. No tenía otras opciones y le resultaría complicado encontrar alojamiento llevando consigo a los perros, porque no todo el mundo aceptaba mascotas. Sin embargo, allí tendría todo el espacio que quisiera y el lugar estaba convenientemente aislado, llevaba años abandonado...

 

Aumentó la velocidad y se incorporó a la autopista en cuanto pudo para salir de la ciudad. Will le llevaba una o dos horas de ventaja, debía hacer lo posible por alcanzarle para que pudiesen hablar: no podían dejar las cosas simplemente como estaban. Estaba dispuesto a hacer ciertas concesiones, si Will decidía quedarse con él. De todas formas, después de lo ocurrido no podían volver a separarse. No, otra vez. No soportaría... no iba a dejar que sucediera.

 

Le encontraría y le convencería de que debían permanecer juntos. Will ya lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca superó su miedo a aceptarlo. Esta vez no tendría más remedio que hacerlo.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Llegó a Wolf Trap en plena noche. Aparcó en el camino de entrada, detrás de un coche que reconoció como el de Will.

 

Su compañero estaba esperándole en el porche, sentado con un vaso de whisky en la mano. No se movió de la silla cuando lo vio llegar, salvo para dejar el vaso a un lado. Sus ojos azules lo observaron de frente, con aquella violencia potencial que en él siempre flotaba en la superficie. Desde el interior de la casa podía oírse corretear a los perros. Hannibal los ignoró.

 

\- Imaginé que estarías aquí – declaró, cuando se reunió con él en el porche.

 

\- Imaginé que vendrías.

 

\- ¿Me has estado preparando? Dejaste el ordenador encendido a propósito, para que yo supiese que lo sabías y viniese a buscarte.

 

\- Sabía que no lo dejarías pasar. Confiaba en que captarías las señales.

 

\- Así ha sido. Ya puestos, te agradezco que no me denunciaras. Podrías haberlo hecho.

 

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a que volvieses a escapar de la cárcel? - lo traspasó con la mirada - Aún estás a tiempo de subirte al primer avión de vuelta a Argentina. Yo que tú, lo haría.

 

\- No sin ti.

 

Will resopló.

 

\- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, Hannibal.

 

\- Entonces deberías haberte marchado, en vez de dejarme miguitas de pan para que te encontrase. ¿Ahora piensas dejarme ir sin más?

 

\- Te dije que no quería saber nada más de ti y que no te buscaría.

 

\- Y sin embargo, una vez más, me has guiado hasta aquí. Tal vez no quieras librarte de mí tanto como piensas, Will.

 

\- ¿Eso crees? - lo desafió con la mirada, tan testarudo como siempre.

 

\- No puedes abandonarme. No, después de lo que pasó entre los dos anoche.

 

\- Lo de anoche fue el último grano de una montaña de engaños – se levantó para enfrentarlo - Me has mentido desde el principio, acercándote a mí con una historia falsa para ganarte mi confianza y ya que estamos...

 

Le dio un puñetazo. Su puño lo golpeó en la mejilla y lo hizo caer, porque no se lo esperaba. Lo observó desde el suelo, dolorido y enojado, pero sabedor de que Will merecía aquel desquite: tenía razones para estar enfadado con él, aunque en realidad solo había utilizado la historia de Lloyd para no hacerle daño, para respetar su amnesia y beneficiarse de ella si esta demostraba ser permanente. Ambos sabían que de otra manera, las cosas no habrían salido tan bien.

 

Will lo observó desde arriba. Sus ojos tenían esa apariencia fiera, intensa, que el doctor tan bien reconocía y adoraba.

 

\- No vuelvas a meterte en mi cama – le advirtió.

 

\- Fuiste tú quien me metió en ella. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Vuelve a fallarte la memoria, Will.

 

\- Ojalá lo hiciera. Desearía no haber vuelto a recordar nada de ti.

 

\- De ser así, aún estaríamos juntos – se levantó - ¿Es eso lo que te hace enfadar tanto? Quieres estar conmigo, pero tu conciencia no te lo permite. Ni aún sabiendo que es la única manera en que serás feliz, aceptando lo que eres y lo que deseas.

 

\- Deseo no volver a verte.

 

\- Mentiroso – se acercó un paso hasta él.

 

\- No te acerques más o dispararé.

 

\- ¿Con qué arma? Sé que no llevas ninguna encima.

 

\- Aún tengo puños, Hannibal.

 

\- Pégame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará las cosas. Te quiero y tú me quieres, y seguirá siendo así por mucho que te esfuerces en ignorarlo. Aunque lo desmembres y lo entierres en cal viva.

 

Will le dirigió una mirada asesina y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda. Por la tensión de su cuerpo, era evidente que estaba luchando consigo mismo. Siempre igual. Se hacía más daño a sí mismo de esa manera, pero tal parecía que no podía evitarlo. Cuanto más felices podrían ser los dos si tan solo...

 

\- Márchate o tendré que denunciarte.

 

\- Ambos sabemos que no lo harás: si quisieras hacerlo, yo ya estaría entre rejas. Incluso podrías haberme matado en el barco, mientras dormía. Ni me habría dado cuenta... y te habrías librado de mí para siempre.

 

\- Ojalá pudiera. Lo único que has hecho por mí desde que te conocí ha sido destrozarme la vida.

 

\- Eso no es cierto. Destrocé una vida ficticia que habías creado a tu alrededor para protegerte del mundo. ¿Soy culpable de atravesar tu coraza, de arrancarte de tu zona de confort para obligarte a sacar lo mejor de ti? Si. Pero no niegues que tú lo deseabas tanto como yo. Lo necesitabas, Will. Eres diferente del resto, eres único. No habrías podido seguir viviendo atrapado entre el populacho por mucho tiempo.

 

\- Era mi vida – se dio la vuelta, enfadado - No tenías ningún derecho a quitármela.

 

\- Puede que tengas razón – concedió – No creas que no he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre mis actos. Me arrepiento de alguna de las cosas que hice en el pasado, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Ante todo siempre he sido tu amigo, Will.

 

\- Márchate. No quiero volver a verte.

 

Hannibal suspiró.

 

\- Después de tanto tiempo, aún sigues asustado. Le temes a lo que eres y a lo que hay entre nosotros. Las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos, la vida que podríamos disfrutar si te lo permitieses a ti mismo...

 

\- Vete. No sigas hablando, no quiero oírte más.

 

\- Me iré, si eso es lo que deseas. Sé que necesitas tiempo y espacio para poner las cosas en orden. Pero ya sabes donde estoy – añadió - Ven a buscarme cuando estés preparado. Y no olvides que te quiero, siempre te he querido. Eres el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, Will.

 

Giró sobre sus talones y descendió por los escalones del porche. El joven lo vio marchar y contuvo el impulso de salir tras él. Luchó contra esa parte de sí mismo que lo impulsaba a seguir los pasos de su compañero, a fugarse con él a Argentina si era necesario y vivir los dos para siempre juntos y libres.

 

Era una locura, una quimera peligrosa. En su lugar, prefirió abrir la boca para poner punto y final a todo, para despedirse de él:

 

\- Adiós, Hannibal.

 

El doctor se detuvo. Una dolorosa sensación de Deja Vu lo recorrió, recordando que una situación similar se había dado en aquella misma casa, una noche como aquella, muchos años atrás. Su última despedida había terminado para él con una estancia en prisión de tres años y para Will con un matrimonio que no era ni la sombra de la unión que ambos compartían... igual que su asociación temporal con Bedelia en Italia.

 

Pero esta vez no se dejaría ganar la partida. No le permitiría volver a expulsarlo su vida sin más, no le daría ese gusto:

 

\- _Au Revoir_ , Will.

 

Se marchó. Subió a su coche y se alejó de Wolf Trap, sabedor de que su separación no sería eterna. Lo vio en los ojos de Will antes de subir al vehículo: la desesperación, la frustración, la lucha...

 

No importaba si le costaba años. No importaba cuanto tuviese que sufrir para averiguarlo. Tarde o temprano el muro caería y no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar la verdad, abrazarla.

 

Un día de estos la taza al fin se recompondría.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado, queridos lectores. Otra historia más que se termina. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado y, como siempre, quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que le habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo al leerla, comentarla, darle kudos o incluirla entre vuestros favoritos.  
> Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la lectura en el futuro ;)!

_La Toscana (Italia). Algunos meses después._

 

La carta llegó a Argentina meses después de su despedida. Por aquel entonces Hannibal había tomado precauciones, solo en caso de que Will – como solía ser habitual en él – lo sorprendiera y escogiese un camino diferente al que él había marcado.

 

Cuando recibió su carta llevaba ya un tiempo residiendo en Cuba. Había dado instrucciones a sus empleados para que cuidasen de su granja de Buenos Aires y le derivasen el correo discretamente hasta La Habana, donde él se encargaría de recogerlo una vez al mes.

 

La carta en sí no contenía palabras, tan solo era un sobre con una llave antigua dentro. Una llave grande de acero, con una etiqueta atada con cuerda colgando de un extremo. En la etiqueta había una dirección: un lugar en la Toscana llamado Villa Bella.

 

Supo al instante de lo que se trataba: su compañero había tomado precauciones para hacer que la carta de llegase sin ser detectada por las autoridades, asegurándose de borrar su rastro tanto como fuese posible... y le estaba enviando las llaves de su nueva casa.

 

El mensaje estaba claro y Hannibal se puso en marcha enseguida: recogió sus cosas y le mandó un mensaje a su casero – tenía el alquiler pagado hasta el mes siguiente, así que no habría problemas - para anunciarle su marcha. Luego tomó un avión a Italia y fue a reunirse con su compañero en su pequeña villa de la Toscana.

 

Usó las llaves para abrir la verja de entrada, que era antigua y pesada, de hierro forjado. Atravesó andando el caminito hacia la casa y encontró a Will en el jardín, desbrozando. Era primavera y hacía calor, el joven estaba trabajando en vaqueros y sin camisa. Los rizos se alborotaban en su frente, sudaba un poco y el colgante que Hannibal le regalase por su cumpleaños colgaba de su pecho, que lucía – al igual que el resto de su cuerpo – más bronceado debido a la exposición prolongada al sol de un clima cálido.

 

Will lo vio venir y se irguió, soltando las herramientas mientras Hannibal dejaba su maleta en el suelo y ambos se miraban el uno al otro.

 

\- El clima de Cuba te sienta bien – dijo Will, contemplando con admiración el bronceado de su compañero.

 

\- Lo mismo te digo – replicó Hannibal, esbozando una sonrisa.

 

\- Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

 

\- Qué bien. Siempre he apreciado tus platos, Will.

 

Se quedaron en silencio. Había mucho que expresar y pocas palabras para hacerlo. El más joven habló al cabo de un momento:

 

\- ¿Estás esperando a que te suba el ego, admitiendo que tenías razón?

 

\- No pediré tanto. Todos tenemos nuestro orgullo, Will: nos cuesta admitir los que consideramos nuestros errores.

 

El joven dejó entrever una sonrisa. El psiquiatra no había perdido ni una pizca de su arrogancia. La expresión de su rostro le decía que el buen doctor se sentía ufano gracias a su carta. Sin duda pensaba que había doblegado al fin su voluntad y creía tener el control de la situación, de su relación... pero el control era algo escurridizo, podía cambiar de manos con facilidad. A veces bastaban solo unas pocas palabras.

 

\- Te necesito, Hannibal.

 

Tres sencillos vocablos y la fachada de arrogancia se desplomó. Un brillo rojizo en su mirada, admiración y anhelo en su cara. Un inconfundible sentimiento en sus palabras:

 

\- Yo también te necesito, Will.

 

\- ¿A qué esperas? Estoy justo aquí.

 

Le abrió los brazos, apenas un gesto, y el médico se movió por inercia para fundirse en ellos. Se abrazaron y se estrecharon mutuamente. Se quedaron así por un largo instante, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos.

 

\- Te he echado de menos.

 

\- Yo también – confesó Hannibal, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, buscando su olor - Hueles a tierra. Y a abono. Y aún sigues utilizando ese horrendo aftershave.

 

Will se rió.

 

\- Tú hueles a colonia cara, demasiado refinada para el campo ¿No es la historia de nuestras vidas?

 

\- Pudiera ser – admitió. Siguió acariciándole, instintivamente, mientras se separaban y su mirada se posaba sobre la casa - ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos ponernos al día?

 

\- Lo haremos en la cocina – lo miró con picardía al captar su atención - No queremos que la comida se enfríe, ¿cierto?

 

\- En absoluto. Nada más lejos de mi pensamiento.

 

\- Sígueme – se separó de él y recorrieron juntos el corto trecho hasta la casa. Hannibal buscaba su mano, de manera discreta e insistente, por lo que Will terminó concediéndosela y entrelazaron los dedos mientras caminaban.

 

\- ¿La propiedad perteneció a Jack? - inquirió Hannibal con curiosidad.

 

El joven asintió.

 

\- Me la heredó al morir.

 

\- Y te pareció buena idea que nos reuniésemos aquí. ¿Por casualidad vamos a establecernos en la zona?

 

\- ¿Te gustaría? - se detuvieron un momento, mirándose el uno al otro - Sé cuanto amas Italia, especialmente Florencia. Estamos un poco lejos, pero desde aquí podríamos visitarla con cierta frecuencia.

 

\- Es una idea magnífica. Casi parece una pequeña venganza – comentó, sonriendo a medias - Jack se esforzó por mantenernos separados durante los últimos años. Qué ironía que vayamos a juntarnos en su antigua morada.

 

\- En ese caso, supongo que se trata de justicia poética.

 

\- El triunfo de la naturaleza contra la adversidad.

 

\- Tendremos que discutir esa naturaleza más tarde, en privado.

 

\- ¿Para explorarla o contenerla? Imagino que no cometerás el error de pretender censurarla de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Te parezco tan estúpido?

 

\- Tú no eres estúpido, Will. En absoluto.

 

\- Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma: primero la comida, después la puesta al día... y dejaremos las discusiones para lo último, ¿te parece? Es mejor no estropear el momento.

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió, satisfecho. Lo miró con un brillo de devoción en los ojos - Te quiero, Will.

 

\- Yo también te quiero.

 

Sonrientes, reanudaron la marcha y entraron juntos en el que sería su nuevo hogar.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
